Oliver
Oliver & Company is an animated adaptation of Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. Cast Singing cast *Billy Joel - Dodger *Ruth Pointer - Rita (singing voice) *Cheech Marin - Tito *Roscoe Lee Browne - Frances *Bette Midler - Georgette *Myhanh Tran - Jenny Foxworth Non-singing cast *Joey Lawrence - Oliver *Dom DeLuise - Fagin *Robert Loggia - Sykes *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Rita *Richard Mulligan - Einstein *Natalie Gregory - Jenny Foxworth Plot On Fifth Avenue, an orphaned kitten named Oliver is left abandoned after his fellow orphaned kittens are adopted by passersby. Wandering the streets by himself in search of someone to adopt him, Oliver meets a laid-back mongrel named Dodger who assists the kitten in stealing food from a hot dog vendor named Louie. Dodger then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Oliver. Oliver follows Dodger all throughout the streets until he eventually arrives at the barge of his owner, a pickpocket named Fagin, along with his meal, to give to his friends: Tito the chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Afghan Hound, and Francis the bulldog. Oliver sneaks inside, located below the docks, and is discovered by the dogs. After a moment of confusion, he is then received with a warm welcome. Fagin comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a nefarious shipyard agent and loan shark. Sykes tells Fagin that the money must be paid in three days, or else. Sykes' dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, attack Oliver, but the cat is defended by Fagin's dogs. Immediately thereafter, a depressed Fagin returns to the barge, lamenting that he only has three days to find the money he owes Sykes. After the dogs cheer him up, Fagin is introduced to Oliver, and, considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. The next day, Fagin and his pets, now including Oliver, hit the streets to sell some shoddy goods and perhaps steal money. Oliver and Tito attempt to sabotage a limousine but the plan backfires when Oliver accidentally starts the car, electrocuting Tito, and Oliver is caught and taken home by the limousine's passenger, Jenny Foxworth. Jenny's parents are away on a trip and she adopts Oliver out of loneliness. Georgette, the Foxworth family's pompous and pampered poodle, is enraged and jealous of Oliver's presence and wants him removed from the household. Dodger and the others manage to steal Oliver from the Foxworth family and bring him back to the barge, but he explains that he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Dodger who feels that Oliver is being ungrateful, and allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Fagin arrives and concocts a plan to ransom Oliver, then sends Jenny a ransom note. Jenny discovers the note and sets out to get Oliver back. Meanwhile, Fagin tells Sykes of his plan, who says he is proud of him for "starting to think big". Later, Jenny meets up with Fagin, who is shocked that the "very rich cat owner person" is only a little girl. Bothered by his conscience after seeing Jenny distraught over losing Oliver, Fagin gives Oliver back freely. Just then, Sykes comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her and declaring Fagin's debt paid. Dodger rallies Oliver and the other dogs to rescue Jenny from Sykes, but the animals are confronted by Sykes and his Dobermans after they free her. Fagin saves the group with his scooter and a chase ensues throughout the streets and into the subway tunnels. Jenny is pushed onto the hood of Sykes's car after it bumped onto the scooter, where she holds onto the hood ornament, and Oliver and Dodger attempt a rescue. Roscoe and DeSoto fall off the car in the struggle and land on the subway's third rail, electrocuting them. Tito takes control of Fagin's scooter as Fagin manages to retrieve Jenny, and Tito drives the scooter up the side of the Brooklyn Bridge as Sykes' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, killing him and throwing him and his car into the East River. Dodger and Oliver manage to avoid the collision and are reunited with Jenny and the others. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the animals, Fagin and Winston. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from Jenny's parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow. Oliver opts to stay with Jenny but he promises to remain in contact with Dodger and the gang. Musical numbers *"Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Huey Lewis *"Why Should I Worry?" - Dodger *"Streets of Gold" - Rita *"Perfect Isn't Easy" - Georgette *"Good Company" - Jenny *"Why Should I Worry?" (reprise) - Dodger, Tito, Frances and Chorus Category: Animated films